1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module, an optical module mounting method, an optical module-mounted circuit substrate, an optical module evaluation kit system, a circuit substrate, and a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical interconnection between boards has been studied in order to achieve exascale computing. In the optical interconnection, an optical module which is an optical transmitter or an optical receiver transmits or receives optical signals through an optical transmission line. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-29621, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-98153, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-189137, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-139979, and Japanese Patent No. 5117640 disclose a structure in which an optical module and an optical transmission line are formed on a circuit substrate.